Tyler Peel
Tyler is a Magic Seeker mage who is a member of the Imperial peacekeepers. He also used to be a member of team red. Background As a child Tyler's village was raided by the Forsaken. The Forsaken killed Tyler's family and destroyed his home. They would have killed Tyler too had he not been rescued by a pack of dire wolves that were hunting in the area. Tyler was raised by the wolves until the age of 12 when he left the pack to explore the world. After demonstrating great skill in the use of magic, Tyler was accepted into the Imperials peacekeepers guild. Due to him growing up with animals, Tyler was able to quickly adapt to his animagus type magic and rose to the rank of expert. During his time in the imperial peacekeepers Tyler became a member of team red, a Team made up of people who would soon become Tyler's closest friends. Tyler accomplished many missions while part of this team and soon he was considered a major member of the imperial peacekeepers. However team red was disbanded after Helen died. Tyler still remains a member on the imperial peacekeepers and is one of the guilds most promising members. Appearance Tyler is a very tall man with a broad build. He has brown, mushroom shaped hair and yellow eyes. Tyler has also seemed to have gained from wolf like characteristics after living with the dire wolves, such as sharpened teeth, yellowed eyes and even wolf like ears. Some even rumour that Tyler has a tail. However these likely just rumours and not true. Tyler has a rather basic attire and wears a fur fleece with brown trousers, over which he wears a long black cloak worn by all members of the peacekeepers guild who are adept level or above. Tyler also has a belt that contains various compartments and holds the majority of his gear. Personality Tyler possesses a very ambitious personality and will often push himself to complete tasks to the point of perfection, these personality trait is mainly how he was able to reach the rank of expert so quickly. He also possesses various wolf like personality traits, such as growling when angry and whining when upset. Despite Tyler's perfectionist complex, Tyler is also shown to possess a rather clumsy personality and will often knock things over by accident. Some believe that this is where Tyler's drive for perfection comes from. Tyler is also very competitive and when participating in games with other often has the most motivation to win. Tyler's most obvious quality is his utmost loyalty to those he serves with. Tyler is also kind-hearted and selfless and will often help out others without expecting anything in return. Tyler adores dogs and will immediately adopt a silly and playful demeanour whenever he encounters one. This almost certainly originates from his upbringing with the dire wolf pack. Abilities Tyler is a magic seeker who possesses a very rare type of magic known as Animagus magic. Animagus magic: Tyler possesses the ability to transform into various animals. Wolf transform: Tyler can transform himself into the form of a dire wolf. This is his most commonly used spell. Bear transformation: Tyler can transform himself into a bear. He often goes into this form in times when he needs a great deal of strength. Hawk transformation: Tyler can transform himself into a hawk. This is his main way of travelling over long distances and scouting areas. Shark transformation: Tyler can transform himself into a shark. This is used when he is in an area with large amounts of water. Venomclaw transformation: Tyler can transform himself into a Venomclaw. This allows him to poison his enemies if he deems it necessary. Deer transformation: Tyler can transform himself into a red deer. Aside from the hawk this is the fastest of his transformations. Half wolf transformation: Tyler has the ability to transform halfway between a human and a wolf. This form usually changes his appearance to look far more wolf like, as well as obtaining claws and sharp teeth afterwards. Hand to hand combat: '''Tyler is a master in hand to hand combat and is his primary form of combat within battle. He is capable of utilizing great endurance and strength while fighting. Tyler is noted for having the greatest amount of stamina out of anyone else in the guild and is capable of fighting for hours without getting tired. For a fighter he specializes in strength in battle, however Tyler is also incredibly fast and agile. He was noted for being the best hand to hand fighter in team red. Power strike: Tyler delivers a powerful attack to his opponents, this attack is performed in Half wolf transformation and is often fatal. Beast slash: Tyler unleashes a wild attack on his opponents while in beast form. Wolf strike: Tyler can sense his opponents weak spots and strike at them as soon as he senses an opening. '''Other abilities: Keen senses: Tyler's sense of smell, hearing and awareness is much more actuate and effective than that of a regular human. These senses also helps in navigate in the dark. Relationships Team red (Alicja, Duncan, Andrew, Helen, Emily) : Being a member of team red Tyler has a close bond with the members and considers them all to be his closest friends. Tokaya: Tyler has a very disgruntled view on Tokaya and views him as untrustworthy. This is mainly to do with Tokaya's lack of respect for the peacekeepers guild. However they are able to get along should they be required to...though for how long is unknown.